Blackpool: Second Half Story/ Ninja's Creed
After Haytham, White Star, Charles Lee, The Templars, Anarky and the Terrorist are defeated. The heroes are relaxing until one day, Ezio's archenemies, Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templars shows up. Not only them but Rodrigo's son, Cesare Borgia and his Forces shows up against the heroes, not only them but his father's True Templars too. Rodrigo and Cesare are FAR worse and complete monsters then Haytham, Charles Lee, and White Star. Also Ganondorf is in the picture. But things get really dangerous that Dark Lord is released from his prison. It's up to Black Star, Bender, Slade, Castiel and Ezio to put it end to Rodrigo,Cesare, Ganondorf,.and Dark Lord once and for all. Captain Hook returns too but he decides to ally up with the good guys as well as Slade and Bender's Enemy Jesse who returned. Main Characters Black Star Tsubaki Taki Ezio Zelda/Sheik Death the Kid Bender Slade Shadowcat Avalanche Rodrigo Borgia Cesare Borgia Dark Lord Ganondorf Black Star75.jpg Tsubaki23.jpg Taki1.jpg Ezio0.png Princesszeldawarriorprincess.png Death the kid43.jpg EDk1MGJqMTI= o futurama-bender-auditions.jpg Slade 38.jpg Shadowcat0.jpeg Avalanche0.jpg Rodrigo1.jpg Cesare0.jpg Dark Lord0.jpg Ganondorf crouch.JPG Major Characters The Star Alliance members Chiro Skips Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) Natsu Jinmay Mikasa Ackerman Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stewie Brian Felicia the Cat Chiro0.jpg Skips0.png Blossom0.jpg Buttercup0.jpg Natsu0.jpg Bubbles0.jpg The B Team Members Skipper Heloise Phineas Isabella Suede Jack Bauer Twilight Sparkle Gohan Makoto Angry Video Game Nerd Sora Connor Jaeris Zhuge Liung Buffy Summers Skipper 78.jpg Heloise 106.png Phineas 34.png 640px-Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg Suede 7.png Jack bauer 18.jpg Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Gohan 56.jpg 280px-Makoto Nanaya (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png 14nerd.jpg Connor11.png Snapshot - 43jaeris.jpg Zhuge.jpg Buffy 3.jpg Sora 29.jpg Slade's Ensemble Members Anti Cosmo Celes Chere Hades Mojo Jojo HIM Sideshow Bob Dr. Doom Bowser Varrick Predaking (joins Slade's team in Act 5 of Isle Tour) Theodora (same as Predaking) Jonas Hodges Dr. Evil CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser 0004.jpg 200px-Celes II.jpg Hercules-hades1.jpg Mojo 2.jpg Him Paint 6.png Sideshow Bob 1.jpg Fantastic-four-dr-doom.jpg Bowser 3.jpg Varrick.png Predaking determined.jpg Theodora as the Wicked Witch of the West.jpg Hodges.jpg Dr.evil.jpg Others Mr.Gold Captain Hook (Once Upon A Time) Discord Castiel May Jesse Sliver Surfer Meg Jin Kazama, Craft, Blackarachnia, Roy Mustang Kyoko Sakura The Fantastic Four Iris Mr-Gold-rumpelstiltskin-mr-gold-30771985-400-250.gif Hookkillian.jpg Discordsmiling.png Castiel supernatural.jpg May.jpg Jesse.png Silversurfer.jpg Meg Masters.png JinKazama.jpg Craft.png Blackarachnia.jpg RoyMustang.jpg Kyokosakurahuman7.jpg Mister Fantastic0.jpeg The Thing0.jpeg Invisible Woman0.jpg Human Torch0.jpeg Iris.png Trivia This Adventure will be similar to Assassin's Creed 2, Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, Deadpool and The Mask. Anarky, Jesse, Captain (Killian Jones) Hook, and Meg are the only reformed villains to return aiding the heroes against bigger threats. It's confirmed that The Blackpool second Half and LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Second Half is after The Legend of Maka Albarn. Category:Daveg502 Category:The P Team Storyline Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline